The Backup Plan
by MissPurpleSmileyFace
Summary: After fighting the giants, the Gods powers were drained. So, in case the giants ever return, they decide to have a backup plan. Combining all their powers, they create a goddess named Isa. Now, after sleeping for thousands of years, she's awake. And on her way to Camp HalfBlood. *Takes Place After Son Of Neptune*
1. Prologue

Prologue-

Behind some gathered rocks and a wall of green ivy was hidden a cave. The cave was dark and damp, littered with stones and small puddles. A cold drift filled the air, and it got even colder and darker as you walked further in. At the very end of the cave, where no light had any hope of ever reaching, there slept a girl.

She couldn't have been more than eighteen years old. The girl was perched on a rock, her head resting on fit, pale arms. Her shining dark brown hair, was spread out around her like a flowing lake, and a small, peaceful smile played on her lips.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind reached the girl, causing her to stir. It had been a long time since she'd woken, so she moved slowly.

The girl's eyes popped open, revealing sparkling gold pupils and long, curly eyelashes.

Still slowly, she stood up, feeling her surroundings, since it was too dark to see. Her joints felt stiff but no longer tired.

Finally she stood.

Golden blood began to fall as she scraped her shoulder on the stone wall. Grimacing, the girl moved more cautiously.

When she reached the entrance, she smiled. She sniffed the warm, flowery summer breeze and scrunched her toes in the soft grass. The bleeding cut suddenly closed, only leaving a faint scar.

As the girl stepped fully out of the cave, everything went silent. The wind went still, the birds stopped singing, and even the river seemed to halt in its path.

Millions of miles away, Zeus said:

"Isa is awake."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

*Katie*

Every muscle in my body ached. I had been running for three days, and it felt like I would never feel rested again. I'm not sure why the monsters were after me, but they'd been hunting me ever since I got that note saying: Come to Camp Half Blood. I'd never even heard of the place, so I'm not sure why I left. But I did, and my instincts led me into a dark, crowded forest filled with gigantic trees and thick bushes. I was surprised I hadn't fallen yet, considering the cluttered forest floor. As I jumped over a thick tree root, I snuck a look behind me. It wasn't exactly necessary, because I could hear him thundering behind me, getting closer and closer, but I figured my luck wasn't that bad. It was. The monster chasing me was big, ugly and overweight. He was swinging a big club around madly, and held a long spear in his other hand. He was fast, but I managed to stay just ahead of him, thanks to PE. I didn't know how much longer I could go on; my breaths were getting heavier and heavier. I only had one kitchen knife left.

I could feel an end to my journey.

I turned the corner and almost stopped dead in my tracks. I was standing at the bottom of a hill, and somehow I knew I had reached Camp Half Blood. I started running again.

Suddenly, I felt my feet fly out from underneath me. I tried desperately to get up, but an unbearable pain shot through my ankle. I heard the Minotaur stop to stand over top of me. Spit was flying out of his mouth, and I wiped it off my face; disgusted. He raised his club, and the last thing I saw was it coming down towards me. Then, it all went black.

* * *

*Isa*

As soon as the girl's body went limp, I sprinted, as fast as I could. I reached her right before the bull could thrash her with his club again. I hit the club with all my force, and watched it fly out of the Minotaur's hand. The giant stared at me, with a blank look on his ugly face. I knew what the girl needed. She needed to get to the camp, or the Minotaur would beat her to pieces. As the monster pulled out his spear, I rolled the girl to safety. It didn't matter though. I was the Minotaur's new target.

The bull whipped his spear in my direction, but I dodged out of the way. Grabbing a stick from the ground I struck him in the neck, hitting a pressure point. He fell over, giving me just enough time to throw the girl over my shoulder. I ran as fast I could up the hill, but the bull came to his senses quickly, and started an immediate gain on me. I needed to think, it was the only way to beat the bull without my powers. I couldn't use my powers, I was already weak.

The girl was still out cold, and getting heavier by the minute. I saw a flash of light coming from the belt buckle of her jeans. Grinning, I grabbed the butcher knife off her waist. It wasn't much, but with enough thrust it would work. Time went into slow motion.

I turned around to see the monster charging angrily towards me. Without pausing to think, I thrust the knife in his direction, with all the force I could muster. I whooped as the knife implanted itself in the left side of his chest. A split second passed before he hurled his spear at me. With my last ounce of strength, I pushed the girl across the border of safety.

Then the sharp end of the spear hit me, so fast I toppled over. Unbearable pain traveled through my whole body, and tears filled my eyes. I looked down to see it imbedded right in my heart. At the sight of the flowing blood, I lost all conscious.

* * *

*Percy*

Well that was weird. Two girls being attacked by the Minotaur, right outside the camp boundaries. Déjà vu much. After taking care of the ugly beast, I rushed to the girl on the hill. Jason quickly joined me, kneeling anxiously next to her.

"Do you think she's alright?" he asked me. I felt her pulse and nodded reassuringly.

"She's fine. Just unconscious. She should wake up with an awful headache though."

Noticing another limp body a little ways down the hill, not even past the boundaries, I ran towards her. There, pierced right through the girl's heart, was a spear, stained with a strange gold liquid. I bit my lip; it looked like ichor, the blood of the gods. But the girl had red blood trickling from her many cuts and scratches.

Deciding I could figure it out later, I hoisted the girl on to my shoulder, keeping the spear in her to keep the blood flow. The nurses would know what to do.

Passing the Big House, I yelled for Chiron who was playing cards on the deck with Grover. Jason trailed right behind me, carrying the other girl effortlessly in his arms. Once Chiron had slowly made his way down to us, we all hurried to the hospital.

"They were attacked by the minotaur, right outside the boundaries." Jason explained, even though Chiron hadn't asked. The old guy just nodded gravely.

Once the girls were lying in beds, and being surrounded by various nurses and doctors, Chiron blew the conch horn, so everyone would gather and hear the news. He assured them all that one of them would be absolutely fine, with only a concussion and a few broken ribs. After this announcement, I raised my eyebrows knowingly at Jason. On the other hand, the girl with the spear through her heart was in very serious condition.

"Ambrosia will fix her right up." Someone from the Ares cabin yelled.

I sure hoped so. I admired the girl's bravery for sacrificing herself for the other. I didn't know her, but I really wanted her to be okay.

As I looked over at Jason, and at Annabeth's worried face in the crowd, I knew that they felt the same.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the new chapter! Please please leave a review, it really gives us motivation to write and update. Which we will try to do as soon as possible! xoxo**

**Amanda and Gabrielle**


End file.
